The Moon and The Memories
by Malum666
Summary: With the disappearance, the flower in the sidewalk dies, leaving only it's remnants and remains to the shadow. The concrete jungle won over the shadow's only beauty. Reviews, please! Yay! I really stink at summaries though...


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

This is only a one shot and my first story. Reviews would be GREATLY appreciated. Also, I need the summary. Crud. Okay, well...

Summary:

With the disappearance, the flower in the sidewalk dies, leaving only it's remnants and remains to the shadow. The concrete jungle won over the shadow's only beauty.

I know, I stink at summaries, but I didn't want to give anything away! Truly, I didn't! So, enjoy and review! Thank you!

**The Moon and the Memories**

'_Night is always the peaceful times...No one troublesome to bother with..._' the lazy boy thought, the night enclosed all around him. The shadows and the night were all he needed. Yet, one thing invaded this scene. The moon, full and bright, shone clear in the cloudless sky. And, with the moon, came the thoughts. The memories. With a defeated sigh, the lazy one sat up, his frown turning into the familiar pout.

"Why do they still bother me...? She's long gone by now..." a hoarse whisper rang in the air. That's when one moon, to the boy, split into three and the vague memories became vivid.

**Flashback**

"Shikamaru! Hey, Shikamaru!" the calm, yet stressed voice called, willing him to wake up.

"Oi, I'm awake, already..." was the response, making him get up and stand. Greeted with a small smirk, an obsidian eyed woman stood before him, uniform skirt flicking lightly against her thighs. She pulled him up, looking at him.

"Hey, school is done. You should be grateful that I didn't say anything. Or that you didn't get caught skipping half the day away." she scolded, crossing her thin arms in front of her. He grunted, turning to walk off.

"I am grateful, you troublesome woman. Even though I never asked you to do such a thing." he retorted, looking at her square in the face, hands shoved into his pockets.

"If you are so grateful, buy me ramen." she demanded, glaring at him. She flipped a strand of blonde hair away from her face.

"Fine, Temari. Let's get this over with already." Shikamaru grumbled, leading her off to a near-by ramen shop.

As they got there, it was moderately filled up, the buzz of talking were all around them as they sat in a booth, across from each other. Ordering two pork ramen bowls, they stared, almost challengingly, at each other. Shikamaru's eyes wandered on her upper body, making his blush lightly and turn towards the window. Temari watched him carefully, eyes trained on his the whole time.

"You're blushing." Temari stated, breaking the silence, finally.

"No. I'm not blushing." he replied quietly, looking back to her with a fully composed face.

"You were."

"No, I wasn't."

"I bet I can make you blush even more."

"Sure. I wasn't blush. I never blush."

"Mm-hmm. Just you wait."

With that, the food arrived. With slight bows and muttered words, they started to eat slowly, watching each other still.

'_What a drag... Why do I need to do this for her? I mean, I never asked her to do that for me. I never said anything to anyone. Humph. But... This is nice... somewhat._' he thought, staring into his bowl which was almost all gone. Finishing up quickly, he cleaned away anything clinging to him. Staring out the window, he found his eyes returning to the young female ninja in front of him.

'_Why do I keep staring at her...? Ugh..._ ' he thought, annoyed at the way he was acting around her. She was a girl, like his classmate Ino or Sakura. What made this one different and make him want to stare?

"Uhm... Shikamaru...? Are you okay?" she asked, concern clear in her face for once.

"I'm perfectly fine." he said gruffly, looking at her in the face.

"Well, I'm done and I've been calling your name for the past five minutes."

"Oh. Well, I'll go pay." Shikamaru shrugged, getting up and paying their bill. She was already outside, waiting patiently for him. This made him smile inwardly to himself. He walked outside, looking at her.

Suddenly, Temari kissed him passionately on the lips, hugging him around the neck. Shocked, yet enjoying the kiss, Shikamaru held her close around her waist, wrapping his arms around her. It was like his arms had a mind of their own! How troublesome. She broke the kiss for a breath, smiling triumphantly as the deep blush on Shikamaru's face delighted her.

After that, he walked her home, both of them partaking in flirting and teasing each other. They laughed, smiled, and enjoyed the company. This was like this for a few days, the people in school spreading their rumors. It didn't bother them one bit. But, a few days later, Temari disappeared from school. The excuse was that she dropped out, leaving everyone behind. Some others say that she was kidnapped and no one knew who or why. But, one thing is for certain. Shikamaru was miserable...

**End Flashback**

His fingers lingered on his lips, staring at the moon dazedly. He sighed, getting up with lost hope for the night, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Walking off, he stopped and looked at the spot once more before leaving for the night.

It's been three years later, on this night, Temari still gone. Having graduated, Shikamaru tried learning more about this disappearance. Nothing came up. So, every night, he would return to his skipping spot, laying down and gazing at the sky. Every night, he hoped he could hear her voice, demanding him to wake up. Every night, he wanted to have her near him once more. But, every time, she never came back to that spot. Only the moon and Shikamaru's memories kept him company.


End file.
